


Fluttering

by aphoenixinwriting



Category: Jongens | Boys (2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoenixinwriting/pseuds/aphoenixinwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiger's first feelings of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluttering

Seiger couldn’t contain it anymore. The constant images of Marc dancing in his head were weighing him down. Or maybe he just felt light. He wasn’t sure. He just knew he needed to get off his feet before he fell down.

Seiger lay on his back across his bed with one foot hanging off the side. His left hand was placed over his heart, which seemed to be pounding out Marc’s name at a very fast pace. The other was clutching a pillow to his chest.

He closed his eyes. Marc’s face appeared in his mind’s eye. A shy smile crept on his lips and he was happy he was alone. There was no way he would be able to explain any of this to Dad or Eddy. What does it mean? Seiger wondered. His stomach felt strange. It was twisting—no it was fluttering like a million butterflies decided his stomach was the best place to live.

He touched his lips. Marc’s lips had been there. They were swimming and Marc kissed him. He kissed back. Twice. His lips touched Marc’s twice. Seiger grinned. It was good, better than ice cream. It was bliss.

Seiger grabbed the souvenir from the lake, the smooth rock he was skipping across the water with Marc. It wasn’t a rock anymore it was a memory. Seiger tried to sit up, but his breath caught in his throat and forced him back down. He bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling.

What is happening? Seiger ran the smooth rock across his lips as he closed his eyes and imagined it was Marc there again. He slid the rock between each of his fingers in turn and thought of Marc’s curls.

Marc. The very thought sent shivers down his spine and made his fingers tingly. He felt tingly all over and just when he thought the fluttering couldn’t get any stronger it hit critical levels that brought a blush into his cheeks.

I’m supposed to like girls. The fluttering stopped and his heart beat slowed down. Seiger willed himself to think about Jessica. Nothing happened. Not a single butterfly was present. But when Marc crept back into his mind the butterflies woke up again enthusiastically.

Marc was the best thing in the world. The way he smelt, the way his long lashes would touch his cheek when he closed his eyes, his smile, all of it was so distinctly Marc that Seiger felt himself lighten. He felt as if he could float away.

I want to kiss him again, and again and again. Seiger felt his cell phone vibrate against his hip. IT was Stef. He wanted to see Kim, which meant that Seiger would have to romance Jessica. His happiness and the fluttering dissipated.

No. That was the single word he typed, but he couldn’t bring himself to press send. He deleted the word and typed Ok. His elation was gone. Everything was gone. As he got dressed Marc crept up on him in thought and he felt a rush of feelings engulf him. He had to sit down.

I like a boy. Even though the thought was scary, he loved the way he felt. He loved the warmth. He loved the butterflies. He loved the fluttering of his heart. He loved Marc.

Seiger prepared to meet with a girl he had no real interest in, and pretend to romance her so she didn’t feel left out when her best friend was making out with a boy and she wasn’t. Seiger could not decide if that was mean or not. But it didn’t matter. He knew he would be thinking of Marc whenever Jessica would kiss him.

His heart sped up at the thought. It would not have taken much for him to blow off Jessica and Stef and go see Marc instead. His heart tugged him in the direction of Marc’s house and it took every ounce of his will power to keep his bike headed toward the clearing in the woods where the older teens would ride motor bikes.

Seiger stopped in his tracks. There was Marc. Who invited him? But it didn’t matter. The second that Seiger saw Marc he was suddenly happy, the butterflies were back, the fluttering in his chest was heavier than ever, and he couldn’t breathe.

Jessica sat forgotten next to Stef and Kim who were kissing fiercely as if one of them might perish if the other was gone. Seiger sat in a tree with Marc with their fingers carefully caressing each other’s discreetly so no one would notice.

They climbed down and went for a walk in the woods. Seiger felt a chill and Marc gave him his jacket. He’s not getting this back. The jacket only intensified Seiger’s feelings for Marc 100xs. Marc stopped walking, and took Seiger by the hand. They kissed again. Seiger thought he might actually be able to rocket to the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is terrible. I just love this movie so much and wanted to make a story about it.


End file.
